


Drunk

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not a Love Story, Out of Character AF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repressed Feelings, changki, ot7 mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: They'd been out celebrating when suddenly Kihyun found himself left behind with a not so sober Changkyun. Which of course lead to a night of passion that Kihyun hopes they can't remember.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I think at this point I'm just going to give in. My second favorite ship in Monsta X is Changki. I have to write around this preference all the time when I'm writing my harems. So I figured I might as well just write one. 
> 
> I was reading a daddy kink when the idea hit me so it's probably a lot off kilter since I don't even like those.

They'd been out celebrating, it wasn't a big deal. Kihyun knew that. They all knew that. Yet in true Monsta X fashion it became a big deal because Murphy's law wasn't just for American commercials that went viral. Everything that could go wrong did.

Well maybe not everything in hindsight but enough of it went wrong that he found himself stranded with Changkyun. They were miles from home, the maknae could barely stand let alone walk, and they were left with only Kihyun’s wallet and dying phone. Somehow in the shuffle to get away from the random mob of Monbebe they'd ended up in this situation.

To their luck they weren't chargerless or penniless but not by much. The pocket change Kihyun had on him, his card still shoved neatly in Jooheon's back pocket from when he'd had him order, wasn't nearly enough for the long cab ride back. It wouldn't have been a problem if they'd gone where they usually did. But they'd wanted to be looser and try somewhere new.

A mistake. One that got Changkyun more wasted than intended, Hyungwon a bruise or two, and this mess. Which wasn't going to fix itself the longer they stood there on the corner for everyone to see. There was a cheap hotel nearby, it was only a step up from shabby but it wasn't considered shady and he knew that he probably had enough for a room for the night. Which if the younger brunette even made it that far they were going to need.

If they were seen it wasn't something that couldn't be explained away. He was sure that the other members had likely thought they would catch their own cab back their manager having nothing to do with their not quite wild night out. They'd been careful enough not to be seen for most of it so there wasn't really a problem as long as they weren't caught now. Because he knew the others wouldn't realize until morning or maybe late afternoon that his card was in Jooheon pants and what Minhyuk had thought was Changkyun's hand had been his bag.

Lugging Changkyun to the hotel, through the lobby, up the stairs, and finally into the bathroom to force him to shower had been cumbersome to say the least. Their maknae had been almost unwilling to let go of him as he'd forced him to strip and ran the water for him first. He'd had to keep his eyes wandering at all times so they didn't land somewhere they shouldn't before he slammed the door behind him. Sprawling out on one of the beds the elder found himself wishing he wasn't quite as sober as he was, his once good buzz was wearing thin already. Even so he couldn't rid himself of the glimpse he'd caught of Changkyun shedding his boxers.

Which had him cursing his luck again because Kihyun could have been fine if he'd been stranded with anyone else. He wouldn't have felt any inclination towards catching a peek while they undressed completely. As despite living together being naked around each other wasn't something they did often, it was always boxers around the house. And he knew right now even the smallest sliver of skin might just send him down a path he wasn't inclined to walk with Changkyun. But he wasn't fool enough to deny himself the thought of a lithe body beneath him, deep heady moans, and skin against skin.

He just wasn't going to indulge in it. Especially not while trapped with the younger who wasn't sober enough to stand ten minutes ago but hopefully the shower would help. As well as the glasses of water he planned to make him drink as he took his own shower to wash his dirty thoughts away. They wouldn't stay away and Kihyun knew that but it was better than acting on them.

When they did switch places, Changkyun wrapped solely in a towel with his boxers in hand the elder brunette forced himself to assume his motherly role. Pushing a glass of water at the brunette and watching him drink at least one before going to wash away the smell of alcohol. He expected that when he got out their maknae would be fast asleep, knocked out cold from all the drinking they'd done.

Kihyun was instead startled to be greeted by Changkyun not only still awake up but still naked on the bed he'd claimed before hopping in the shower. He had to swallow drily at the image because of course the brunette couldn't just be naked, he was also hard, legs spread, and a hand moving slowly over the length of his shaft. It was ten seconds to late to slam the door when their eyes met, hungry brown fogged over in lust and he was sure his own eyes were as big as saucers.

It took everything in him to walk past the delectable meal that had overtaken his bed and take the empty one. With his back to Changkyun he made himself 'comfortable' by laying on top of the covers, sparing a glance at his cellphone which wasn't blinking but was charging. The moan that had been on the tip of the younger's tongue had died and he had expected the shuffling that followed. What he hadn't expected was for the bed to dip under someone else's weight, a hand to be on his shoulder, and hot breath against his face.

The shorter brunette could barely find it in himself to breathe let alone move away from the stench of alcohol. The words that were said though had a hot spark of desire shooting down his spine. "Don't you want to help me?" The voice had been low, practically a whine. It would be a lie to say no and Kihyun had to fight back the urge to say yes.

"You're drunk Changkyun." Was his answer. A clipped phrase that didn't hide the way the situation was making him feel. This wasn't the first time he'd thought about something like this by a long shot. He hoped it ended there because it was definitely asking a lot of his will power for more than that.

Apparently luck still wasn't in his favor tonight because instead of taking that as an answer Chankgyun began nibbling his ear, moving closer as his ran a hand down his exposed chest. It wasn't until then that the elder brunette thought maybe opting for just boxers hadn't been the right decision. The material was already starting to feel tight and Changkyun had barely done anything. "I know you want me." The words were soft, whispered into his ear before lips moved down to his shoulder, pressing closed mouthed kisses against his skin.

Then suddenly Kihyun wasn't looking at the wall anymore instead he was on his back looking up at a very naked, still very hard, and determined Changkyun. Kihyun found himself swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat anything but a yes was a lie. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to tell a good one with that cute ass pressed against his hardening cock. He opted for the easier truth. "That isn't the point. You're drunk and you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking plenty clearly." Was the reply followed by a hip roll that had him mentally swearing and biting back a low groan. "I was watching you all night." Kihyun wondered if that was true because he'd caught Changkyun watching several very attractive people throughout the night and he wasn't among them. It didn't really matter in the end, because what he was feeling and what Changkyun were feeling were obviously on two separate pages to begin with. And this couldn't happen.

"I beg to differ." He resisted the eye roll touch in his commentary on the matter and instead shifted to sit up. It wasn't right to sleep with someone, even if they're the one offering, while they were too drunk to think straight. He was entirely not sober enough for this either he decided. But when he tried to move he found his hands being pinned to the bed keeping him in place, exactly where the younger brunette wanted him it seemed, as soft lips met his neck. He could feel his resolve crumbling with the next snappy comeback breathed like a sigh into his collar bone.

"You can beg all night." Changkyun then smirked down at him, grinding his ass against his cock. Kihyun thought about it a little longer as his blood rushed downward spiraling his thoughts out of control with it. This was probably the only chance he'd ever get and it wasn't likely Changkyun was even going to remember in the morning. He knew it was the alcohol talking now, the buzz hadn't completely faded yet and it was making this sound like a better decision than he knew it was.

"Actually I think I'll leave you begging." He yanked a hand free pulling the younger down by the back of his neck mashing their lips together. The resulting kiss was little more than an intense press of lips, teeth clattering just a smidge and a startled wide eyed look. This was his last resort if Changkyun didn't turn back now there was no way he was going to be able to. Everything felt too good, too dreamlike to even be real. Kihyun had more than idly wondered if he'd wake up in the dorm tomorrow and find it was all fabricated by his very lustful desire of their maknae in the quick five minute shower he'd taken.

The kiss didn't serve to shock Changkyun out of it like all his dreams ended, instead it had him pressing further, lips pulling back enough for a proper kiss. A hand finding it's way to his throat kissing as lips molded together, only for the hand to shift downwards at just the right moment. Pushing him further down into the bed. "First," Changkyun's voice was thick, deeper than ever and the sexist he'd had ever heard it. "Let me get something." After that all the contact and body heat was gone and Kihyun found himself sitting up in bed alone watching the younger run across the room. The view was too good to be complaining though as he ran into the bathroom coming back with a bottle and condoms.

"Where did you even get those?" Kihyun raised an eyebrow at the condoms and lube that had been procured from somewhere. He was feeling light headed now as the alcohol continued to course through him. They hadn't been drinking for at least the last thirty minutes now. He was finding himself convinced this had to be a lucid dream though combined with the fuzzy feeling of not sobriety that was still in his system now mixed with lust.

"I keep them on hand in case." There was a raised eyebrow that followed as if to ask 'doesn't everyone' but Kihyun shook that away as he sat up on his knees wondering exactly what was going to happen here. He was not about to let their maknae have his way with him. The next quirked eyebrow was accompanied by licked lips and a very pointed look at his boxers. Kihyun found himself shivering under that look but didn't move. "I think you're a little over dressed there Kihyun." Changkyun set the tools of the trade on the side table and worked his way across the bed.

Kihyun bit down on the quip that wanted to follow that statement instead grabbing Changkyun and taking the chance to push him back on the bed. Settling between his legs as he looked down at him, hunger dripping from his voice. "I want to top." He wasn't going to leave it up to discussion because if he wasn't topping he wasn't going to let it happen. Thankfully the younger brunette only smiled wantonly at him thrusting his hips upwards, brushing their hard cocks against each other briefly.

"It's cute when you take charge." At that Kihyun knew for sure that Changkyun was decidedly drunk but they'd already come to far for him to stop now. So instead of answering or attempting to save his pride he pressed their lips together again. This time taking his time to get to know every crevice that was hidden by a dexterous tongue. He then got his hands busy with finding every spot on the lithe body below him that had the younger dancing to his touches.

When Changkyun was panting, begging, needing then he would give in the older brunette decided as fingers played around the short hairs on the back of his neck. The younger's other hand was circling around his back, leaving nail marks on his sides, and caressing spots that made him sigh into their never ending stream of kisses. Their cocks were still rubbing together, now flesh against flesh as Kihyun shed his boxers. The room filling with the sounds that he'd only allowed himself, at minimum, a thought or two about coming from the younger.

Then they were moving, pushing, pulling and finding the right position. Changkyun was on his knees wiggling his ass in the air even as Kihyun pulled the cheeks apart, breath heavy from the preparations he'd already worked the younger through. Which had left him wondering when their maknae had taken to experimenting to know exactly what he liked in this position. But his mind was too far gone to wonder long. 

The low, needy moan that followed the trail of his cock pressing in had him groaning. Hands were already clenched in sheets by the time he was finally balls deep. Pants sounded around the room strained and fragile as he waited out the adjustment. It felt like his dick had never been this hot, surrounded, pressured from every side. “Changkyunie” He found his voice soft as he pressed kisses into the back before him, it was red in places from their movements before. “breathe.” He reminded the younger pulling his head back by his chin to see him. 

Changkyun looked pained but he nodded into his hand anyway without him asking. And Kihyun moved pulling out before pressing back in, leaning over to run his lips along lithe shoulders. Their breathing steadied as he pushed forward, taking time to soothe the younger into it with caresses along the pleasure spots he'd found earlier. Easing them into a rhythm that had the room filling with moans again. Soon that's all they were a motion of pleasure on the bed, steady pants, and the sound of flesh entering flesh. 

“Fuck Kihyun,” Changkyun had discovered his voice again as they shifted positions his leg now holding the elder in place. They were facing each other, lips wandering over exposed chests followed by exploring hands. Backs arched and every inch of skin that could be pressed together while allowing for the movement. Kihyun had learned over twenty minutes ago that their maknae liked to cuss in the moment. 

He also learned that he liked it. Angling himself just so to get that long hiss of an f-bomb or a low needy whine. Or thrusting harder to elicit his name from swollen lips. He wasn't even sure where he started and Changkyun began at this point. But it didn't matter what mattered was the feeling of pleasure radiating upwards from his prick and through the younger. The feeling of a hard cock in his hand, pulsing as he pumped it in time with his thrusts. Thighs wrapped around his waist trapping him exactly where he wanted to be. And that feeling of white hot completion building in his belly. 

Kihyun knew they weren't going to last much longer the buzz finally gone and the sleepiness of completion chasing after him. When they came it was with a shared groan, panting against each other. Changkyun looking exhausted and boneless as he pulled away. Kihyun knew it wouldn't be long before he was out. So he waited, they didn't talk as the younger rolled over closing his eyes. He was out by the time Kihyun returned with towels to clean him up. 

Clean up was a lot of work. Moving the maknae, getting rid of the of the evidence, and tucking them into the clean bed. And Kihyun could only hope it was enough. That this was it. One night of what he wanted, a memory he could hold on to that wouldn't affect their career. His feelings about any of it could go back to the locked box they belonged in where he stored all his lusty thoughts he couldn't act on. 

And when they woke up the next morning Changkyun asked him what happened, obvious hangover dripping from his tone. And Kihyun knew he didn't remember which was for the better. So he spun the lie he had perfected and got in touch with the others. The wait was boring and the ride home silent as the maknae slept. Kihyun wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was pointless smut. Still all thoughts appreciated.
> 
> Edited


End file.
